Turtles and Microwaves
by ImpalaPorn
Summary: Sequel to 'Opposite Ends of the Spectrum' Dean and Castiel are in college, happy, and in love. Dean wants to make the arrangement a little more... permanent... a house, a pet? Cas had always liked turtles... Destiel- High School/College au.


Hello everybody! I'm back! I am so sorry it's been so long but I lost power for a week and a half in Hurricane Sandy, and this story was already completed, but I was not able to post it. I had no internet either. I also apologize for delays in 'The Marriage Sham' and I am working on another chapter as we speak! Really, if you follow that story, I promise to update soon, and if you don't... give it a look, maybe ;)

Anyway, without further rambling, here is the promised sequel to 'Opposite Ends of the Spectrum.' Thanks so much for clicking and I hope you enjoy your daily dose of Destiel!

* * *

Dean paced nervously across the ugly carpet of his college dorm, running his hands through his short blonde hair. He was anxiously awaiting the return of his messy haired boyfriend, who was at some kind of evening class for smart people. Dean sighed aloud, plopping down into the armchair in the corner of the room, eyes scanning their dorm.

It was in slight disarray, their clothes from the previous night discarded hastily around the room. Dean smiled as his eyes landed on the blue button-down Cas had been wearing the night before, one of the buttons now missing in result of Dean's haste to get it off.

Other than that, the dorm was fairly clean. Plain, cream walls, and a tan carpet. The frames of their two single beds were pushed together, (yeah they pushed their beds together, okay it was corny) the double mattress from Dean's larger bed at home sitting on the frames. There were plain white sheets rumples across the mattress, and a large midnight comforter hanging off the side. The matching pillows sat at the top, one indented from where their heads had rested the night before, foreheads pressed together. The other pillow was still fluffy and untouched.

Dean looked away from the bed to the rest of the dorm, the wooden cabinets, and the boxes of cereal lining the counter, near the small refrigerator, filled mostly with leftover diner food and pie. On top of the small fridge was an old microwave, slightly singed on the inside from the time Castiel had attempted to make popcorn in a bag. He didn't get out much, and afterwards, Dean had calmly explained that the 2:00 on the side of the bag meant two minutes, not two hours. Castiel had blushed for hours after that one. Dean had just laughed.

There was also a small TV with an assortment of movies, a little couch, and a messy desk in the corner, covered in textbooks, and notebooks, and loose papers. Dean's smile grew bigger. Their little dorm was not much, but it was their home, where he lived with Castiel, and the thought made him happy. More than happy, I mean, sharing a home with the one person you not only loved with all of your heart, but had given yourself to completely made you… feel… full… perfect.

And that was part of the reason he was so nervous. Castiel and he had been together nearly four years. It started halfway through their senior year, when Cas had been assigned to tutor Dean. From there it only escalated. They stayed together through their first year of college, rooming together, while Cas studied language, (he wanted to be a translator) and worked as a yoga instructor for some extra money (when Dean had found out about this secret hobby and secret flexibility, he was pleased) and Dean studied mechanics and physics, hoping to open his own garage. They stayed together through the summer, the whole year after that, and through that summer as well. Now they were well into their third year of college, transitioning dorms for the second time. And Dean was getting tired of it.

He wanted more than anything to stay with Castiel. To live with him, to love him, and to be with him always… and he wanted somewhere to hang up his hat. The dorm was not by any means unpleasant, however Dean had been secretly looking into something for a while… apartments. There were few small ones available near campus, and the thought made him smile.

Not only would he get to wake up with Castiel every morning, and go to sleep with him at night, and eat with him, and sit with him, and… _live_ with him, but it would be just them. No other students, no cramped quarters with a makeshift double bed, no constant noise and thrumming from the campus life around them. Just him, and Castiel, and their little home. The thought made Dean smile. Hell, maybe they'd even get a pet! Cas had always liked turtles.

Now, it was not the idea of living with Cas that was making Dean pace nervously. It was the fact that tonight, he's planned somewhat of a… special evening, where he planned to approach the subject with him… and… something else as well. Not only did he want to live with Cas… he was hoping to make their whole arrangement a bit more… permanent. He'd been thinking about it for a really long time and… well… he couldn't see himself with anyone else.

When he was younger, he was not the relationship type, it was more like… love 'em and leave 'em. But then, on the first day of his sophomore year, he had walked into his English class and saw him. Cas was sitting in the corner, adorably wrapped in a large trench coat, his nose buried in a book. Dean had watched him until finally, the boy had peered up and locked gazes with him, and then Dean had been lost. Lost in skies and seas of blue, in the deep and curious gaze of Castiel Novak. And Dean had been hooked. He'd spent classes staring ta the boy, listened in on his conversations, and watched him exist. For a while Dean had tried to pretend he wasn't enamored. He brought girls home. Lots of girls. And had lots of sex. And while he did, he tried to forget messy black hair and large unblinking blue eyes… had to bite his lip from calling out Cas's name when he came. By halfway through his junior year he'd given up trying to deny his feelings for the Novak boy, and let them wash over him, and they grew stronger. In fact, they grew so strong that one day, whilst in the middle of… relations with a girl he met at a bar, he gave into the urge and called out Cas's name. That had been… embarrassing and awkward. He'd never called her again… obviously.

After that he'd given up trying to bring home girls and just… as pathetic as it was… daydreamed about Cas. Then one day, what Dean referred to as, 'the miracle' (though he would never, EVER admit that) happened. Cas was assigned to tutor Dean. And they became friends. And then they became more. And Dean was often scared by how much he loved Cas.

They'd been together for years, and the feelings didn't fade. If anything, they got stronger everyday. He still got a flipping feeling in his stomach every time he saw Cas, and his heart still fluttered when they kissed. And the sex was still… Dean shuddered... incredible. And then there was the not to incredible stuff…

He remembered the first time they'd fought, well seriously. They'd always squabbled about little things, like school and pie and the remote, but they could never really stay mad at each other. Their first serious fight was an experience he did not wish to repeat. There had been shouting and screaming and stomping, and finally, a few choice words from Dean and a few tears from Cas. And when Dean saw Cas crying… because of him, he felt his heart break. He wanted nothing more than to punch himself in the face and apologize, but his pride held him back. So, after several moments of silence, Castiel had wiped his eyes, and tromped out of the dorm, slamming the door behind him. Dean had collapsed onto the floor and nearly thrown up.

Cas hadn't come back for three days. Dean didn't sleep. Or eat. Or go to class. He left Castiel about one million messages apologizing. Saying how sorry he was. Telling Cas how much he loved him. And when Cas hadn't responded or checked in, he freaked the fuck out. Finally, Dean had given in and called Gabriel, asking if he'd heard from Castiel. After Gabe had torn him a new one for hurting his brother and listening to Dean explain how sorry he was, Gabriel told Dean that he should check their cousin Jimmy's apartment, it was close enough that Cas could make it to the school. Dean had gone, and when Castiel opened the door, Dean had broken down, saying how sorry he was and how much he loved him and if Castiel forgave him he promised he would never do anything stupid again.

What had followed surprised Dean a bit. Castiel began to cry. And before Dean could panic, Castiel had fisted hands into his t-shirt, dragged him into the apartment and pressed his lips desperately against Dean's. Dean had of course kissed back. When they finally broke in need of air, Castiel rested his forehead against Dean's and clenched his shirt tighter, tear filled eyes blinking. Turns out Cas's phone had died, and he'd been too scared to go back to the dorm and get his charger, because he was afraid Dean would not forgive him. They stood there in the doorway, clenching desperately at each other, whispering, 'I love you,' and 'I'm sorry,' until Castiel had shyly informed him Jimmy was out for the night. Ridiculously hot make-up sex had followed. Castiel had returned to the dorm immediately after, admitting he was tired and hadn't slept either since they'd fought. They went home and slept all night and through the next day. And Dean had just held Cas, smiling at his luck. They still squabbled, but had avoided another major blowout thus far. They just… worked together.

So, he'd come to the conclusion that he really did want to be with Cas forever. He could see himself with a house, and a dog (or turtle,) and a kid, and all of that apple pie life crap with Cas. When he was smaller, nothing had scared him more than the thought of settling down with one person forever, but now the thought made him warm and happy. And he just hoped Cas felt the same.

If Dean was being honest, Cas really seemed as pathetically in love with Dean as Dean was with him. Every kiss was returned with vigor, every gentle caress shared, and every loving stare met. Cas seemed just as happy to hold Dean as Dean was to hold him, and just as eager to be with Dean as Dean was to be with him. So, Dean really hoped tonight would go well.

And Dean was suddenly broken from his thoughts by the jingle of keys in the door, and the sound of it cracking open. Dean hopped up from the chair, a smile on his face as he headed for the door, and the smile grew tenfold as his boyfriend stepped in.

Shining blue eyes and ridiculously tousled black hair and a smile on his pretty pink mouth that said, 'I am so happy to see you Dean, I love you.' He was wearing one of Dean's t-shirts, (which was sexy) and tight blue jeans. Dean stepped forward and kissed him soundly on the mouth, and Castiel grinned against his lips, his bag slipping from his grasp as he wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean sighed, breaking away, and resting his forehead on Cas's. They pulled away, and their eyes met, and Dean put his hands on Cas's hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

"Hello Dean." Dean smiled and pulled him closer, pecking his lips briefly again.

"Hey baby, how was class?" Castiel's mouth quirked up at the pet name.

"Class was okay, I suppose. It dragged on a bit, and well. I found myself missing you." Cas allowed a mischievous smile spread across his face, leaning forward, and whispering in Dean's ear. "I mean, after last night, how could I not?" The warm breath combined with the words make Dean shiver, and compelling him to press his lips to Castiel's again, harder this time. Cas smiled before diving into the kiss and moaning, his hands coming up to tangle themselves in Dean's short blonde locks, drawing a groan from Dean. And as much as Dean wanted to drag his boyfriend to him, and ravish Castiel on the floor, he told himself he really needed to get through this, he had something important to do. Hopefully, there would be time for this, A LOT of this… later. So with a soft pop, he pulled his lips from Cas's, and smirked when Cas chased his mouth. He gave Cas one more brief peck. Cas wrinkled his nose. "Why are you stopping? You know I am not fond of you stopping…" Dean just laughed and carded a hand though the dark curling locks at the nape of Castiel's neck.

"I… kind of have something to show you… I mean, we can definitely get back to this, but… well… you would have seen it, had we not attacked each other as soon as you walked in the door." Dean however, was smirking in a way that said, 'as if I could help it' while Castiel looked past Dean's shoulder and into the dorm for the first time. Castiel inhaled quickly, like a gasp, and Dean blushed.

Dean had taken to coffee table, and covered it in a Twister mat (Twister side-down) to serve as a tablecloth. On the makeshift table were all of Castiel's very favorite… microwaved foods. What? When you lived in a dorm with no oven, you had to get creative. So Dean had made everything in that microwave that he could. Cas's favorite kind of mashed potatoes, and a bag of that popcorn Cas had burnt when he'd… over done it. He's found some of the TV dinners Cas's mother used to make he and his siblings to eat while watching Wheel of Fortune on Sundays… before she passed. Castiel liked those disgusting microwavable brownies that Dean couldn't stand… but Dean had made them anyway. There was also frozen Mac n' Cheese. One of Castiel's favorites was always Mac n' Cheese. It was… a mediocre version of a romantic dinner, but with a look at Castiel's face, Dean knew that he loved it. Dean even put a candle that Castiel insisted on burning (Dean did not know that the smell reminded Castiel of him, and Cas would burn it when he was lonely) in the middle of the table.

"Dean…" Cas said, looking at him with a look as sweet as anything Dean had ever seen. And he once again found himself embarrassed and scared by how much he loved Cas. "You did this for me?" Dean flushed red. Four years and Cas could still make him feel like a grade school girl with a crush.

"Well, yeah, I kind of had something to talk to you about, and I know you've had a hard week…" Dean was rambling. The fucking things Cas could make him do. Luckily, Cas knew him well enough to shut him up with a gentle kiss. He puled back and smiled.

"Thank you, Dean, this is wonderful." Dean sighed, and led Cas over, plopping onto the cushions on the floor.

"It's just microwaved food Cas." Cas just smiled and sent him a 'no it's not, it's more' look before folding his legs into a pretzel, arranging himself on the cushion, and wiggling around until he was comfortable. Dean couldn't help his next words. "You're too fucking cute." Castiel just wrinkled his nose and laughed. Dean's heart thrummed. He was going to bring it up. Right fucking now.

"So, Cas?" Castiel turned his endless blue gaze on him, and in that moment, Dean knew he had Castiel's undivided attention. He tried not to waver under the intensity of the gaze. Before he let out his proposition, there were some things he needed Cas to know.

"Yes Dean?" He said, tilting his head in the fucking painfully adorable way, and Dean needed to reach out and grab his hand, fingers tracing over the back, and his knuckles, feeling the hand he knew so well for the hundredth time. He looked back into that blue stare.

"So, with you my entire 'no chick-flick moments' rule pretty much went south for the winter, so here goes nothing." Cas just smiled, and let Dean talk. He knew Dean wanted him to just listen. "So, we've been together for like… fuck… four years now… and… it's been the best four years of my life." Dean felt Cas give his hand a small squeeze, and Dean couldn't help but smile. Something in Castiel's eyes looked… scared though… and part of Dean thought he should retreat… this was a bad idea… but Winchesters never took well to defeat. Now or never. "And well… don't want to beat around the bush… because I'm no good at that and…" Oh well fuck it. "Cas, I want to live together." Castiel drew his eyebrows together, glancing around the dorm, then throwing Dean a look that said, 'aren't we?' Dean sighed. "Yeah, I know we technically are Cas but… I'm frankly, getting fucking tired of changing goddamn dorms. We have like, one year left… and I want a place to stay… with you." Cas looked awestruck, and Dean kept talking.

"Look you're… _it_ for me Cas and… well, the thought of being with you every day, living with you, making a home with you, just makes me… happy." Dean flushed. "Anyway, I've been looking through some apartments, and I know it's a big step, and I can understand if you don't want-" But then Dean couldn't talk… because Castiel had lunged over the corner of the table, and attached his mouth to Dean's. Dean smiled into the kiss and scooted to the side, pulling himself and his boyfriend away from the table, drawing Castiel almost into his lap as the kiss intensified, mouths opening and exploring and hands tangling. Finally, Castiel broke away, and moved just far enough back that Dean could see the smile and wetness in his eyes. "So is… that a yes?" Dean asked sheepishly, smirking. When Castiel spoke, his voice trembled and sounded thick.

"Dean I… I am so happy to hear you say that. I love you… and I can think of nothing sweeter than sharing a home with you, and… waking up with you and knowing it… knowing we can stay there, and love there, and build a future there… Dean I…" Castiel laughed lowly. "For a moment I thought you were breaking up with me." Now it was Dean's turn to be scared and shocked. The thought made him… sick. He just whispered,

"Baby, would I ever… you're like…" Dean darted his eyes away, blushing. "You're like, _the one _Cas, I don't… think I could manage losing you…" And Cas in that moment looked like he could die and be happy. And the hardest thing Dean ever had to do was stop him when he moved in for another kiss. Castiel looked confused, and Dean just smiled, bringing a hand up, and stroking his hair. "That… kind of wasn't it Cas… there's more." And for the first time that evening, Dean felt the small box in his pocket burning a hole, weighing a ton. He wanted this with Cas though. But is Cas didn't… he'd take what he could get. But he had to try.

"What else could there possibly be, Dean?" Castiel asked with that fucking head tilt again. Dean swallowed the huge lump in his throat, and looked up to meet those precious blue eyes. A hand unconsciously drifted from the back of Cas's head to the front, sweeping stray hairs from his face. Dean smiled.

"Cas… I want to live with you… but I was hoping to make… our arrangement… even more permanent than that." He didn't look at Castiel's confused face. He had to keep going. Stop before he lost his courage. "Cas… from the day I saw you… it took me a while to realize it, but I loved you. I really did." Dean knew it was true. "And then, you tutored me, and… I always thought that was kind of a miracle…" Well, so much for never telling anyone that.

"And, you make me so happy, you always do, and that fight we had was the most miserable thing ever, because I was apart from you." He felt Castiel shudder at the memory. He wasn't good with girly things like words… he was trying to just tell Castiel how he felt, how much he loved him, but it felt like word vomit to him. He only hoped it sounded more graceful to Cas. "I don't…" He choked up slightly. "I don't ever want to be apart from you again Cas. I want to live with you, and love you, and settle down, and have 2.5 kids, and laugh with you, because your laugh is sexy as hell." Dean knew he was rambling now, but he couldn't seem to help it. "I… I love everything about you… I love how you, 'don't understand that reference' and the way you eat yogurt with a fork, and shampoo your hair twice, and sing when you think nobody is listening, and stare at me like you can see right through me. I love you, even when your infuriating, with your huge trench-coat and enormous brain, and how strong you are… but how gentle you are too…" Dean couldn't stop. It was like a never-ending list of reasons he loved Cas, reasons he was giving Cas to stay with him.

"I love the way you wrinkle up your nose when you don't like something, or think that I don't know you like the Twilight movies, and how you bite your thumb-nail when you're reading." Finally… finally, Dean chanced a glance at those baby blues, only to find them impossibly wide and glassy. He knew now was it. This was the time. "I could go on forever, but… I don't really think I'd ever be able to explain how much I love you, or how much that scares me sometimes… and fuck… I'm not good with speeches… so I promise to show you every day." Dean managed to wiggle his hand into his jacket pocket, and pull out the box without Castiel noticing. He popped it open behind his back with his thumb, and inhaled deeply. Now. "Marry me, Castiel." He brought the box forward.

It was a simple ring. A silver band, on the inside, it was engraved. Four simple words. _Love you Cas, Dean._ Like Dean said, he was not good with words. And at that moment, apparently neither was Cas. Because they sat there, on the carpeted floor, Cas staring and Dean holding his breath, and a box with a ring. And Dean felt the room pressing down on him from all around. Why hadn't Cas said anything? Dean fucked everything up… shit. "…Cas?" He said slowly, not moving. "Do you have anything to-" But for the second time that night, Dean was cut off as Castiel flung himself forward, knocking Dean to the carpet. The ring box snapped shut and fell to Dean's side, but Dean barely noticed as Castiel straddled Dean, kissing him forcefully, and whispering vehemently against his lips,

"Yes… _yes Dean. _I love you… I will be yours… only yours… yes." And Dean felt his heart melt into a puddle of un-gatherable goo. It warmed his chest and seeped through his whole body, making him happy, and glowing, and he fucking knew, that the only person he would ever need, everything he would ever need to be happy, was right fucking here in his arms, kissing him like it was his only source of oxygen. And Dean gladly kissed back. But there was one more thing Dean needed to do before this, to seal to deal, make it official. Dean groped around for the ring box, and when he found it, he pulled away from Cas, who _fucking_ _whimpered_ and Dean barely suppressed a shiver and managed to get out the rough words,

"Let me see your hand." And Cas did, he brought his hand to Dean, who took it gently, and being the apparent enormous sap he was, kissing each knuckle before opening the box, and sliding the ring onto Castiel's slim, long finger. Dean smiled. It felt right… it looked right. Castiel's face said he thought so too. "There." Said Dean. "Now all those bastards out there know you're mine." Castiel just gave a blinding smile, and moved in, whispering against Dean's lips,

"I've always been yours." And then Dean was done holding back. He surged forward and kissed his _fiancé _ (that was one gay word) for all he was worth. He nibbled lightly on those already pink, kiss-swollen lips, and when a moan was emitted, he pushed his tongue into Castiel's warm mouth. Castiel fought back lightly when Dean's tongue probed into his, but eventually went slack, allowing his boyfriend (fiancé) to explore to his heart's content, mapping out all the nooks and crannies he knew so well. Eventually, Cas brought his tongue forward to meet Dean's, and they tangled with each other until Cas had reached down, and fisted his hands into Dean's hair with determinedly. Dean smiled into the kiss and brought hid hands down, sliding down Castiel's back, rubbing lightly at the dimples at the base of his spine had slipping under his shirt.

Castiel moaned into the kiss again, and bucked his hips forward, grinding his denim-clad erection down onto Dean's. Dean groaned and broke away.

"Cas… baby..." That was all he had time to say before he re-connected their lips, mouths opening and closing and sucking. Then, Dean slowly began to break away, kissing at the corner of Cas's mouth, his chin, and down his neck.

Castiel's head was thrown back, his lips parted, the only sound the occasional, "Dean!" Dean switched from kissing to gentle sucking, leaving a trail of small hickeys in his wake. Dean was now sitting up, Cas positioned on his lap, when Dean suddenly smirked against Cas's skin, and pulled him up with one arm, scooping him up, bridal style. Cas opened and closed his mouth several times before gasping out, "D-Dean! What are you doing?" Dean laughed and pressed another kiss to his neck.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold or whatever." It was not that much of a chore, Cas was so bony and weighed practically nothing and Dean always told him he needed to eat a fucking meal once and a while. Castiel just laughed and said through plump, swollen lips.

"I think that comes later." Dean smirked, walking over to the bed, and gently depositing his messy-haired… fiancé. With a smile Dean hovered above Castiel, climbing onto the bed. Castiel had not lied back yet, and Dean used this moment as an opportunity to peel Castiel's (technically _his_) shirt off and toss it on the floor. Coincidentally it landed near the blue button-down. Dean smirked.

"I want to do it now." And Castiel didn't get a chance to respond before Dean was latched onto his neck again, sucking and biting and licking at kissing. Castiel threw his head back again, and slowly lowered himself down to lie on the bed. Dean followed him, moving down his neck, nipping and leaving a large mark on his collarbone.

"Dean!" Castiel sighed out, his eyelids fluttering. Dean smiled and kissed down, tongue darting out and tasting the salty skin. He pressed a few fleeting kisses to the scar over Castiel's heart (a gift from his father) and a few on the freckle underneath his nipple, before latching onto the rosy bud with his mouth. "Oh my god, Dean!" Dean sucked and bit and waited until Cas was moaning and bucking his hips forward, then Dean moved south, kissing his stomach, "Holy… Dean!" and finally, his fucking hips.

He heard Cas let out a series of small moans and whimpers (and Dean was fucking turned on as hell) as Dean traced the bones of Cas's hips with his tongue, dipping into the waistband of his jeans, and repeating the process on the other side.

"Ngghhh! D-Dean!" Dean couldn't help smiling. It happened every time Cas said his name… whispered lovingly, cried in anger, or in lust… Dean skimmed his lips back up Castiel's pale, firm, stomach, and dropped several hard kisses on his jaw, before claiming his mouth once more, and swallowing a desperate moan. Dean was just starting to deepen the kiss when without warning, two of Castiel's pale, thin arms wrapped around Dean's torso, and with strength that always surprised Dean, flipped them over.

Dean finally blinked, looking up in shocked, the see a wrecked, lust-driven Cas looking down at him like the cat who caught the canary. "Jesus." Dean breathed out, as Castiel's smirk widened.

"No," He said, working his hands under the fabric of Dean's t-shirt. "Just Cas." And with another small smirk he gripped the bottom of Dean's t-shirt, pulling it up until Dean finally decided to assist him, throwing it to the side. He didn't even see where it landed, as Cas was immediately pressing him back down to the mattress as soon as it was gone. Dean looked up to find Cas studying him intensely with those depthless blue eyes, simply staring, staring and smiling.

"What's wrong Cas? You look a little crazy there…" Castiel's smile just widened, and he leaned down, catching Dean's earlobe in between his teeth before whispering,

"I love you, Dean Winchester," his lips brushing against Dean's ear with every word. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but his response died in his throat as Cas began sucking on the skin behind his ear, and trailing slowly down his neck with his tongue. Dean moaned.

"Holy Jesus Cas." Castiel just smirked against his skin, as he pressed seemingly random kisses on Dean's chest and shoulders. Dean knew this wasn't the case. After a while he noticed Castiel seemed to kiss in a… pattern. When he asked about it, Cas had sheepishly admitted that he was kissing each one of Dean's freckles. Dean had secretly loved the fact that Cas knew him so well… took the time to know him so well. It kind of humbled him sometimes. His thoughts were cut short as Castiel copied Dean's earlier actions, taking his (as Dean referred to them, _perky)_ nipple in between his teeth. Dean groaned as Cas sucked, and ran his tongue over it, until he deemed it fit to repeat the process on the other one,

Then Cas trailed his kissing down. Down the muscles of Dean's chest and stomach, finally reaching the waistband of his jeans. And Cas didn't fucking waste time. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth (Dean almost came in his pants) and brought his hands up, un-snapping the top. He pulled them down and Dean kicked them off, somewhere away from the bed. Finally, without even looking up, Cas reached up, pressing a palm down on Dean's straining erection through his boxer shorts.

"Holy shit, Cas!" The skilled tongue immediately returned to his stomach, licking and sucking, then going over the boxers, his warm mouth sucking lightly the bulge through the fabric. "Fuck Cas!" Dean hissed, looking down, to meet the smirking eyes of his… _fiancé…_ as he hooked his fingers in the waistline of Dean's underwear and pulled them down. Those were kicked away as well.

Dean was relieved to be free of the restraining fabric, his erection hard, weeping, and curling towards his abdomen. And Dean didn't even have a second to breathe before Cas darted his tongue over the slit. "Shit!" He yelled as Cas sucked and licked at the tip and then took him deeper, swirling that tongue around. He moved off licking the vein, then returned to sucking as he bobbed his head up and down. And through the pleasure, Dean looked down to meet Cas's eyes. Cas had this thing about eye contact. Dean didn't mind, because the sight of Cas's plump lips stretched around his dick, while those blue eyes stared him down… was… the hottest fucking thing Dean had ever seen. Just the thought of it made him hard.

So, he lifted his head, and watched Cas move up and down, sucking on him like he was a goddamn lollipop, that tongue occasionally slipping over the head of his erection. And it wasn't long before he was close. "Fuck Cas… I'm going to…" Cas just increased his speed, sucking harder, tongue twirling faster. And Dean came.

He released into Cas's mouth, stopping himself from bucking his hips forward and hurting Cas. Cas just continued to suck his softening member, until looking at Dean deliberately, he swallowed, and released his dick with a small 'pop.' Dean looked at his swollen lips and flushed smile, bleary but bright eyes and messy hair, and pulled him up, wrapping arms around him and kissing him hotly, tasting himself of Cas's tongue. Cas moaned and dragged his denim-clad erection over Dean's sensitive one, and gently, Dean flipped them over, so Cas was underneath him, black hair shocking contrast against the white pillow-case.

"Dean." Cas purred, looking up at him through hooded eyes, his hips gyrating slowly, and even thought Dean just came, Cas never failed to get him going, and the friction against his over-sensitive dick made him moan. Dean smirked, pressing a few kisses to Castiel's face.

"You're so much more devious than you let on, baby." Cas just smiled.

"You just do things to me, Dean." Dean shook his head and kissed down Cas's already hickey covered, bitten chest, reaching his jean's and unsnapping them quickly, pulling down the zipper, and yanking off the jeans, then with the help of Cas, tossing them to the side.

Dean stroked his erection through his boxers, and Cas moaned, arching upwards. "Dean, please." Lowered his head, sucking lightly on his still covered erection. Cas keened. Dean had learned a few things after many years of sex with Cas. He was really enthusiastic, and loved everything Dean did, and tried. He had these spots on his body that were really sensitive, and if you could find them, he'd yell out in a way that was hotter than hell. Cas kind of had a bit of a thing for dirty talk, as unexpected as that was, and didn't mind begging… or making Dean beg.

"Please what, Cas? What do you want, baby?" Cas's eyes rolled back, and he gasped out, pressing his hips forward.

"Your mouth Dean… ohmygodplease!" Dean didn't hold out on Cas, pulling off his boxers, and revealing a straining erection, leaking and smearing pre-cum on his belly. Dean had been kind of worried when he first… got to it with Cas… that he would choke, and find he didn't like dick after all. But it turned out he was wrong. He loved every part of Cas… right down to his pretty fucking erection. He didn't even think twice about it… he'd been blowing Cas since high school anyway…

Cas was breathing shallowly, his hot dick exposed to the chilly air. So, Dean darted his tongue out, gathering the beads of pre-come from the slit of Cas's erection. "Dean!" Cas cried, and Dean sunk down, taking the whole tip into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue, before sinking down deeper, and moving up and down, all the while sucking on Cas's shaft. "Deandeandeandeandean! Oh my god Dean!" Dean loved the way Cas would chant his name like a holy mantra, so in response, Dean sucked harder, allowing the tip of Castiel's erection to slip down his throat, and he began lightly humming some song, vibrating around Cas's shaft. "Dean! Oh god! Dean! Dean!"

Dean increased his speed, and could tell by the way Castiel's hands came down and tightened in his locks of hair that he was close. He was proven correct when seconds later, Castiel yelled, "Dean! I'm- Dean!" And came, shooting his warm come into Dean's mouth. Secretly, Dean did not mind the way Castiel tasted, so he swallowed, then sucking a few more times, peered up, the watch the fucking hot look on Castiel's face as he came. Yup. Dean was hard as a rock again, and the look on Cas's face only made it worse.

So Dean surged up and kissed Castiel hard on the mouth, pressing his tongue in between bee-stung lips, and Cas, still coming down from his high, opened his mouth slowly, pressing to Dean and moaning when Dean rubbed his hard cock on Cas's sensitive one. Dean smiled and ground down harder, and Cas bucked up, whimpering, eyes screwed shut.

"Do you like that baby?" He asked, grinding down harder on Cas, who simply nodded desperately, hair bouncing into his eyes. Dean reached a hand up and swept the hair away, the gentle sweep of his fingers on Cas's forehead contesting the harsh grinding and desperate tone of his voice. Cas had always had fantastic stamina, and Dean felt him already hardening under his harsh grinding, the underside of their erections causing wonderful friction, sliding with the combination of saliva and pre-come. "Huh, Cas? You like it, I know you do, coming undone under me, letting me do what I want to you, I know you like it baby." Dean panted out, grinding down harder on Cas, the hand he wasn't using to support himself coming down the quickly stroke Cas's erection, then slipping behind to circle Cas's entrance with his finger. The ring of muscle was still loose from last night, and Dean easily slipped a finger in. Cas gasped and arched up.

"Yes, yes Dean! I like it! Just… oh god please!" Dean wasn't going to deny that, so he slipped another finger in, crooking them and scissoring, looking for that sweet spot inside of Cas. Dean knew he found it when Cas's pleased mewls turned to desperate gasps, and arching and grinding, and a chorus of, "Oh god Dean pleasepleaseplease! Dean!" Dean moved himself away from Cas for one second to reach under the mattress and pull out a bottle of lube, (Cas whined and grasped for Dean until the smirking man returned to the arms of his… _fiancé_…) and Dean quickly slicked Cas's entrance with his fingers. As Dean moved to pout some lube into his palm and coat his dick, Cas stopped him, a gleam in his eyes, and took the bottle, pouring it into his own palm.

"Jesus, baby." Dean sighed as Cas reached forward, taking Dean's erect cock in his hand, slicking it, moving up and down slowly. He'd always fucking loved Cas's hands. They were pale, with long graceful fingers, and blunt nails that always scratched down his back in _just the right way._ And now, they gripped him tightly, moving up and down his shaft, and coating him with the slick cold lube. Dean always felt like a horny teenager around Cas, so before he got _carried away_ he put a hand on Cas's wrist, and slowly, lowered Cas down onto the bed, following him with their lips pressed together. Dean smiled, kissing Cas's eyelids, and the tip of his nose, before pressing slowly into Cas's warm entrance.

It was hot and tight and Dean fucking wanted to lose control immediately, but he stayed still for several moments, relishing in the feeling, before Cas desperately called out, "Jesus Dean, do you want an engraved invitation? Move already!" Dean lightly nipped on Cas's neck, and began slowly thrusting as he sucked on the same spot. Cas cried out, meeting Dean's slow thrusts, as Dean left another ridiculously sized hickey on Cas's pale throat. Cas's hands moved from their former place fisted in the sheets, and reached up, tracing over the planes and muscles of Dean's back.

Castiel's hands reached up, grapping Dean's shoulders, his shoulder blades, down the indent of his spine, and tracing down to the dimples of his back, lingering before sliding back up, and moving down again, those short nails leaving fading red scratches down his tan skin. Dean moaned and increased his speed, moving in and out of Castiel's entrance faster and faster. Cas yelled out,

"Deeaann! Dean! Dean! Harder! Dean harder please, Dean!" The nails stopped scratching at his back, and moved up the fist themselves in the short dark blonde locks, tugging lightly.

"Damn, Cas." Dean muttered, before obliging him, and thrusting harder, sealing his mouth onto Cas's. His tongue jammed into Cas's mouth, sucking and kissing and licking and thrusting into Cas's tight body and oh god it was so good as Cas brought his legs up around Dean's waist and tugged on his hair and Cas's leaking erection rubbed hard over and over against Dean's abdomen and Dean increased his pace and sunk harder and faster into that wonderful tightness.

"Dean! Deandeandeandeandeandean! DEAN! OH MY GOD DEAN!" Castiel squirmed and moaned and lips dragged against each other as they breathed into each other's mouths, and Dean knew he found that special spot when Cas cried out, and Dean focused on hitting it over and over again, with striking accuracy. And finally, Cas's eyes flew open and stared right into Dean's. Dean leaned closer, not breaking eye contact, and whispered.

"Come Cas." And Cas arched his back, and yelled,

"DEAN!" His eyes widening as Dean felt the warm wetness of Cas's come on his abdomen. And the shout of Dean's name, and the whimpering, combined with the wide, lust blown eyes, bitten lips, flushed face, dark sweaty hair on Cas's forehead, and the look on his face as he came (eyes rolling back, yet still looking intensely at Dean, and pleasure parted lips, with flushed cheeks) is what did it for Dean. He thrust into Cas several more times before finally feeling the coil snap, and thrusting slowly as he came inside of Cas, his come filling the other man up.

"Oh my god… Cas!" Dean cried as his orgasm overtook him, and he thrusted a few more times into Cas, the waves of pleasure still washing over them, heavy breaths filling their ears. Cas clutched onto Dean, grip hard on his hair, slowly loosening, hands coming down to lovingly stroke the side of Dean's face. Dean smiled and leaned down, giving Castiel a hard kiss on the lips.

They allowed the afterglow to settle over them, Dean slowly pulling out of Cas and Cas whimpering slightly at the loss of being filled. Dean rolled to the side, pulling Cas (limp, sweaty, and panting) into his arms, and pressing a few soft kisses to the pale skin of his back. His shoulders, his shoulder blades, and the small freckle that was just to the left of the top of his spine. Finally, he whispered into the curve of Castiel's neck, "I love you, so much." And Castiel turned over to face him.

Cas was smiling, dark hair beyond messy and stuck to his flushed face… but that smile… bright blue eyes happy and crinkling at the sides, plump lips stretched exposing perfect rows of white teeth, blushing cheeks gradually becoming more pink than red. Dean couldn't help kissing him again carding a hand through that hair, and pulling Cas flush against him, arms circling around his slim waist.

They lied together in the middle of the rumpled bed Dean stroking Cas's hair and Cas planting light kisses of the sweat-salty skin of Dean's neck. After the fifth kiss, Cas mumbled, "I love you too Dean, more than you could possibly imagine." And Dean smiled, pulling Cas a little closer. And even as they began to drift off, microwaved food on the table getting cold, neither could bring themselves to care or remember. Finally, while teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, it occurred to Dean.

"Holy shit, Cas!" He said, not moving from his position tangles with his… _holygoddamnshit fiancé… _"We're getting married!" Cas let out a small laugh.

"I got that when you proposed Dean… that was kind of the point." Then Dean had an image of a small ceremony, and Sam being there to support him, and how fucking good Cas would look in a suit… and he _was such a girl… _but it made him… _happy… anxious… excited. _He guessed that Cas felt Dean's dopey smiled against his skin, because Cas presses another kiss against Dean's neck. And as Dean drifted to sleep, with Cas in his arms and small ceremonies and kids and dogs and turtles and a tiny house and 'honey I'm home' and kisses and love circling his mind.

And Dean Winchester, had never felt happier.

* * *

Anyway, so there it was! Turtles and Microwaves, the sequel to 'Opposite Ends!' Like it, hate it? Did I ruin everything I had going? Did I cure your Destiel feels? That's up to you, and I'll never know unless you review, so please do! Again, please keep your eye peeled for the soon-coming chapter of 'The Marriage Sham,' it's on it's way, a swear. Until then, Wingapo.


End file.
